Breaking our Boundaries : Pinky and Papuri
by Pillisa
Summary: Hello! This story has several references to "PMMG" and "BRS". But character names, settings, conflicts, and many other things, Have not many references to the story. Pinky is 15 and Papuri is 17. Hope you enjoy!


_**Breaking Boundaries**_

_Written By: Christian Montiveros & Philip John Alejo_

_Illustrations By: Christian Montiveros_

_10 Years Ago_

Once upon a time, an incident that happened ten years ago was created by a demonic cult. They killed all the adults and younger children. The only remaining survivors were either the eldest child, or the only child in the family. Pinky was just five years old at the time. She was asleep when the cult was slaughtering the village. Pinky wakes up from hearing a loud scream and rises up from her bed. She looked through the window and saw that everything was burning. Little children were slowly being killed by the demonic cult. Pinky was horrified at the sight of her village, and she immediately got up and went to her parents' bedroom. Pinky, aimlessly searching her house, broke down in tears at the thought of her family not being with her anymore. She finally reaches her parents' room, filled with fear, her heart began to race. She was breathing hard, that she started getting sweaty palms… She could not help but pray that her family members are okay and safe. She braces herself for the worst and muttered to herself "Please be okay." She opens the door and sees her worst nightmare. Her parents were laying in the bed, covered with blood, throats slit, and her little sister on the floor, with a huge knife stabbed into her stomach. Pinky froze as she saw her family's lifeless bodies, and she dropped to her knees, crying. She then felt liquid dropping from the ceiling and it smelled like rust. Pinky was so scared to look up, but she could not bear it any longer. Pinky slowly looked up and saw the letters D-E-S-P-A-I-R on the ceiling written in blood. Pinky's heart dropped and she screamed from the top of her lungs and faints.

Pinky woke up feeling really nauseous and confused. She said, "Ugh, where am I?" The guard-hearing pinky's childish screams, the guard got annoyed and said, "Be quiet. You're just lucky to be alive. You're at our refugee camp." "You call this a refugee camp! It looks more like a prison to me!" Pinky cried out. "Didn't I tell you to BE QUIET?!" Pinky was frightened by the guards responds and decides that it's not worth a fight... Pinky began to scan the room, where she felt sadness within the cell. She lays down on her bed and closes her eyes. Pinky began to think about what has happen to her… Knowing that she has no more family and that she's all alone in this cell. Pinky cries herself to sleep.

_Ten Years Later_

Ten years passed since the incident. "Looks like you are not a loner anymore." Said one of the guards. The guard opens Pinky's cell and shoves the mysterious girl with really long purple hair inside the cell. The guard then leaves the cells, and locks it. The mysterious girl got up and wipes the dust off her legs and body. Pinky said "Sorry about that. The guard is a total jerk." "Don't worry about it too much." The mysterious girl said. Pinky goes toward the girl to helps rub the dust off. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't even introduce myself." Pinky said. "My name's Pinky. I know it's a weird name, but I'm okay with it." The mysterious girl said, "I like your name. It matches the color of your hair. Your hair is so pink and really wavy." "Oh…Thank you?" said Pinky while playing with her hair. "What's your name?" asked Pinky. The mysterious girl became really tense and said "My name is…umm it's" "Come on just say it!" said Pinky. Pinky really wanted to know her name, but of course the mysterious girl was really shy and said "My name is really weird. Do you really want to know?" Pinky insisted and the mysterious girl finally budged in. "My name is Papuri, but please call my Puri." Pinky glowed and a smile appeared. "I love your name!" Pinky said. Puri said "Really?" Papuri's eyes became really watery and she started to sniffle. Pinky gave a pat on the shoulder and asked if she was okay. Papuri wiped the tears off her face and said "It's okay, thank you though." Pinky smiled and was excited that she finally had a cellmate, after ten long years of being alone in the cell.

_One Year Later_

In each passing day, their friendship grew. After one year of being cellmates, Puri decided to tell Pinky her dark secret. Puri tells pinky to come her bedside, Pinky of course was wondering why, but Puri just told her to come up. Pinky went to puri's bedside and Puri said, "Pinky! There's something I've been hiding from you." "Wait…what?! Why were you hiding it away from me?" Pinky said angrily. "Puri places her hand on Pinky's shoulder and says, "You really want to hear it?" Puri's voice became deeper than usual. Puri looked like she was to cry. Pinky was getting worried and said "Is it that big of a secret?" "You could say it is." Puri said. Puri takes a short breath and began.

"This refugee camp wasn't always like this. It used to be livelier and open. Many of the prisoners here once roamed freely. At the time, my parents were the ones in control of this place. I was even born and raised here. Everything was going fine until I reached the age of seven. Then this place started to fall apart. A group of people came to the refugee camp and killed everybody there. At that time, my parents were at another place and I was just at my room watching two birds fly by, until I saw both the birds instantly frozen in their tracks, falling to the earth. I was so scared of what I saw and I hid myself under the bed sheets. After a while, it got hot and I was going to get out of my bed sheets until I heard screaming outside my door. I then froze still and just hid under my bed. I heard the door being opened. My heart began to beat quickly and my breathing was so tense because of the heat under the bed sheets. I started to hear voices in my room. "Is there anybody there?" "Someone check the room for any humans." I literally froze and my breathing was getting tenser, that soon enough I fainted from the heat. This is when things got weird.

_Welcome To Nevereverland_

I woke up in the middle of nowhere. The first thing I saw was a huge sign saying "Welcome to Nevereverland." I began to wonder if I was either dead or dreaming. It was a living nightmare, until I saw my parents waving at me from the other side. I was about to approach them until I took a closer look of their faces. They looked sad and angry. I went to them and asked if anything was wrong. All of a sudden, my dad literally kicked me in the stomach and punched me in the face. I was really scared of what was going to happen to me. I tried to convince them, but it didn't work at all. Things got worse and my parents started to abuse me. I couldn't take it any longer so I made a run for it. I tried escape the place, but I couldn't get out. In fact, the sign also disappeared. I was really scared; I didn't know what to do. Then just as my parents were about to approach me, a knife was floating in front of me. It was wrapped with a small note saying, "It's either you or them. You decide the outcome." Of course I knew what it meant, but imagine going through a situation like that. Of course, I took the bet that I was dreaming and decided to do the worst. I took the knife, asked my parents' forgiveness in advance and stabbed them. It was one of the scariest things I've done in my life at that time. Soon, my parents and the knife faded away. I was happy that it was over. Suddenly a huge door fell from the sky. The door began to open and a bright light came out shining. I was really curious and went to it. The door closed behind me and I saw a huge flash.

_Consequence_

I woke up in my bed. I was glad it was just a dream and that I was alive. However, I started to feel pain on my face and stomach. I then checked the mirror and I literally fell to the floor. I got bruises on my face and a huge swell mark on my stomach. I couldn't but think that everything that happened in my dream, also affected me in the real world. I soon thought about my parents and I immediately rushed to my parents' room. My heart began to pound as I saw no one in the room. I had only one more option, to go to my parent's office. I ran to my parent's office to see if they were there and I froze. I saw my parents dead on the floor. My mom covered in blood and a knife shoved in my dad's stomach. The scary thing was that the knife had the exact note I saw in Nevereverland. It scared me to death. I literally screamed and I fainted. Soon after that, I just woke up in my bed. I cried myself to sleep and soon woke up in Nevereverland once more. Where I faced with another Nightmare. This happens to me every time I sleep and it's a living curse. I've been fighting these demons or nightmares for nearly my whole life hoping that I don't die in my dreams and hoping that this curse will come to an end, but it never does and it never will.

Two Years Later (Puri)

Two years later after that horrible incident, a new management came in and took over. I happy at first because there's finally someone who's in charge, this place was a disaster! They renovated all the rooms, and expanded the whole camp. It was huge. However, what surprised me the most is that it looked a lot like a prison. There was no covered place; it was cover with concrete and iron bars, there where people wearing this some type of uniform, it had a disgusting color, and there was guards everywhere. Then one of the guards grabbed me by the hand and started taking me to one of the cells. The guard opened it and shoved me inside. The cell was so small. The only thing inside was a bunk bed, and only a bunk bed. There were no blankets, cover sheets, or pillows. The only thing on the bunk bed was a small portion of cotton covered in plastic. I climbed up to the top bunk bed and tried lying down. The surface was so cold and rough, I hated it. Soon after, I heard my cell door opening, and someone entered. It was my childhood friend. I immediately got out of my bed, and I hugged her. I was happy that my cellmate is someone I'm really close to!

Three Years Together

It has already been 3 years since I've been with my childhood friend and everything was going fine. I even introduced her to Nevereverland. We would always go together and fight nightmares. The cool thing in Nevereverland is that if you kill a nightmare, you'll be wiping it out of existence and you'll never see it again. We would always fight together. Until one day when we entered Nevereverland, we entered one of our childhood fears; Heights. The ground like literally dropped and all we could see is molten lava. We were balancing on a thin tightrope. We were trying to cross to the other side. I watched her struggling for balance, and I tried to go to her. Just when I was at few inches away from her, she slipped and fell back. I tried to reach for her hand, but I was too late. Just as my childhood friend was about to enter into the molten lava, she smiled. That was the last time I saw her smile. I was literally speechless; I didn't know what to do. I froze in my tracks. The ground rose back up and everything was back to normal. A door fell from the sky and I entered. I prepared myself for the worst. I woke on my bed and I noticed that there were many people inside my cell. I told them to move over so I could get down and see what has happen. I got down and I saw that my childhood friend was burn to a crisp. I literally screamed and fainted after seeing that. All I remember was waking up in my bed. I look down and check is if she there and she wasn't. I asked one of the guards where they put the body, and they said, "She's in a better place now". Tears starting down my face and I lay my head on the portion of fabric and I began to think, knowing that I didn't save her in my dream, knowing that it's my fault that she's dead, and knowing that I'll never see her again. It's all my fault.

A New Start

Two years after that gruesome event, the guard introduced me to a new cellmate. This time, she was someone I never met in my life. In addition, she looked a lot younger than I did. I was still depressed at that time because of… you know...Of course I didn't want to look sad around the new cellmate, so I introduced myself. The cellmate was very social and nice, which was one of the things I could deal with. However, the cellmate would always try to look for a fight. She would always tease the guards, and would pick on the cellmates. I hated how she would always find ways to get attention. She was also very weird. She would ask me weird questions, played with my hair, and spit on the floor. She was disgusting. Therefore, the only way to escape her weirdness was to go to sleep, and enter Nevereverland. Sometimes being at Nevereverland is nice. The view is just mesmerizing, just staring into the sky and watching the stars fall makes me want to stay at Nevereverland forever. However, the thing I hate the most, is when she's looking right at me when I sleep. It's creepy, and that scares me sometimes.

One Year Together

After a year of being cellmates, she became less annoying, although she still looks for attention. Of course, I didn't want to do anything with her, and so I went to sleep. I enter Nevereverland and lay down to relax, watching the stars fall. Then I felt something strange. I looked to my left and saw my cellmate. I literally stood up and went to her. I asked her "How did you enter this place?" she said, "It's actually really weird. I went to your bedside and I just grabbed on your hand, I soon felt my heartbeat drop dramatically, and I think I fell asleep. Now I'm here! This place is actually really cool!" I looked up at the sky and noticed that there were no more stars. And eventually, everything started to become depressing. Of course, I had to prepare for the worst, because something was coming our way.

Repeat The Past

A huge nightmare came out of the ground, and it looked like a scorpion. My cellmate literally froze on her tracks and the nightmare was literally staring right into her eyes. I knew that the nightmare was her own, and that I needed to kill it. I ran straight to it and tried to stab it with my fan, but it just went through, actually, my whole body went through, like a ghost. Just as I touched the ground, the nightmare charged at my cellmate, and slammed her on a really jagged rock. I was furious and tried to kill it once more, but then it disappeared. I ran to check if she was okay. I went to her side and saw her lifeless body, stuck on to the wall, covered in blood. I was horrified at the sight, as it reminded me of my parent's death, and my childhood friend's death. Of course, I always have to face the worst. I soon left Nevereverland and faced one of the most brutal deaths I've seen in my life. I woke up and saw my cellmates body stuck on to the wall, with iron bars stabbed into her body. There was blood everywhere. This gruesome scene disgusted me and I screamed for help, soon after that, I fainted and woke up in a confined cell, with nothing in it. Just the cold hard floor. I went to the corner of the room, played my head on the concrete wall and asked myself "why am I always killing the people I'm with…" Tears ran down my face and I went to sleep.

Wasn't Prepared for This

Puri stopped talking and the room became extremely silent. Pinky had no idea what to do, but she had one question. "Could I enter Nevereverland?" Pinky asked "Are you really sure? It's a dangerous place." Puri said. Pinky was certain she wanted to enter the place so Puri tells Pinky to hold her hand and close her eyes. Puri knocks out Pinky and soon wakes up at Nevereverland. The sky was mixed with various colors and stars. It looks beautiful, and the gate was gold with a sign saying "Nevereverland." She entered and her clothes began to glow and change. She was wearing a white jacket, white shorts, and white boots. She was covered in bandages from the waist to her neck and she has really huge metal gauntlets. Soon Puri entered Nevereverland and wore a Japanese Dancer uniform holding two gigantic fans. She told Pinky to prepare herself for the worst, since the sky turned dark and depressing. A nightmare came falling out of the sky. It had really big nails and sharp, jagged, teeth. It was covered with fur and had long legs. Pinky froze in her tracks and didn't know what to do. The nightmare made its first attack and scratches her on the side of her face. The scratch stretched from her eye down to her right cheek. Pinky was furious. She asked Puri for help, but he did not respond. The nightmare slammed her to the ground. Pinky then dodges the monster. She retaliated and broke the monster's legs. The monster was wide open. She then smashed the monster's face. The monster soon faded away.

Brilliance

Pinky went towards Puri and asked, "Why didn't you help me?" "Because it's disgraceful if I fight your battle. I was also checking your strength."Puri said. Pinky understood what she said and a huge door fell from the sky. It opened and they left Nevereverland. Pinky wakes up and smells a strong scent of rust. She feels her right cheek and felt a stinging sensation. Pinky tried to stand but she ended up falling to the ground. She shouted for Puri's help and Puri came to the rescue. She patches up Pinky's wounds and helps pinky get up from the floor. Pinky was really scared of what happened. Knowing that if something happens to you in the dream happens to you in the real world. Pinky was also amazed with Nevereverland's structures. It looked really amazing. "How do you live like this? This is really scary!" Pinky said. "I have dealt with it practically my whole life. I told you this before!" Pinky and Puri stopped talking as complete silence filled the cell again. Until Pinky taught of something smart. "Hey… didn't you say that you killed your parents in your dream? Did you actually kill them in real life?"Pinky asked. "Yea… I didn't expect that it would happen..." Puri said. "So when you kill a nightmare in the dream, do you kill someone in the real world?" asked Pinky. "Actually, it depends on what you are dreaming about. If I dream that I'm in the refugee camp, then yes, whatever I do in the dream will happen in the real world". Pinky suddenly had a spark of brilliance. "I have an idea, but I'm not sure if it is possible." "What is it?" Puri asked. "Why don't we use Nevereverland to escape this disgusting place?" Pinky said. "Well I know this place by heart and I do want to get out, but using Nevereverland could be risky. We're going to be facing all the Nightmares and Fears of everyone in this refugee camp. Would you like to do this?" Pinky thought about it for a moment and decided to go with her idea. "Let's do it!"

Are We Even Family?

They trained for a month, going back and forth to Nevereverland, defeating nightmares and fears. Soon, Pinky was faced with an extremely difficult situation. She faces her dead little sister. Pinky was so shocked and terrified at the fact that her little sister is here. Her little sister makes the first move and pulls out the knife that was stabbed into her stomach. Pinky was disgusted by the sight that she could not even move a muscle. Her little sister suddenly strikes her but Pinky quickly dodges. However, she gets a deep slash in her arm. She felt the excruciating pain, and she punches her little sister on the face. Her little sister flew seven feet high and slammed to the ground. Tears began to well up from her little sister's eyes and Pinky felt that she got stabbed in the heart. Her little sister began to speak. "Why…why would you do this? I thought we were sisters!" Pinky was about to go to her sister and apologize to her, but Puri interferes. She puts up a wind barrier in front of her. "What are you doing? Are you going to fall for that useless trick?!" Pinky realizes that she's was just facing a Nightmare. Not just any random person's nightmare, but her own nightmare. She told Puri to remove the barrier not to interfere. Puri listened and took the barrier down. Pinky walks up to her little sister and grabs her by the neck. She lifts her off from the ground as each passing second, she remembers moments of her family. All the good times they spent together. Pinky did not want to give up those memories, but she had to. She snapped out and instantly crushes her little sister's neck. Her little sister disappeared and so did the knife. Pinky fell to her knees, and she broke down in tears. Puri helped Pinky get up from the ground. They both left Nevereverland. Pinky wakes up and can still feel the pain of the huge cut in her right arm. Puri discusses their plan of escaping the refugee camp while tending to Pinky's wounds. They were about to enter Nevereverland for the last time.

It Is Time

They woke up in their exact rooms, except they were wearing their warrior outfits and the fact that they were still trapped in their cell. Pinky breaks the cell open with her gauntlets and they made a run for it. The alarms were ringing and guards' were gunning them down, along with the Nightmares that were following her. Puri told Pinky to stop and hold on to something. Pinky ran to one of the cells and held on to the bars. Puri opens her fans and with just one sweep, obliterated the Nightmares and guards along with some of the cells. Pinky was amazed by Puri's power and went over to praise her. They continued to make a run for it. They were really close to the exit until they encountered something they never expected.

They meet the demonic cult from ten years ago. Pinky quickly filled up with rage and tried to attack them. Puri stops her however. "Don't even try. Just remember we were supposed to get out of here." Puri said, and Pinky agreed. They continued to run but soon, more and more nightmares and fears are swarming which includes Pinky's and Puri's family. Pinky and Puri ran as fast as they could. Pinky reaches the exit and went out. She stared out into the colorful sky and saw a floating sky city. She looks back and sees Papuri putting a barrier around the refugee camp. Pinky asks Puri if she was ready and Puri gave a devastating answer. "I can't come. If I leave this place, the barrier will break and we will have to face the demonic cult and all those nightmares. I could take them all down but…" "BUT WHAT! I'm not going to leave you!" Pinky said furiously. Papuri smiled and said "Come closer." Pinky came to Puri's side and Papuri whispered "Thank you." Puri took one of her ribbons from her hair and gave it to Pinky. Pinky questioned Papuri but she said nothing. Puri raised her fan and blew Pinky away to the sky city. Pinky screamed out Puri's name, bursting out in tears. She saw Puri's smile for the last time and saw the refugee camp obliterate. That was the last time she saw Puri.

_Welcome_

Pinky woke up in front of the sky city's gate. She looked down and saw a huge cloud smoke coming from below. It was refugee camp in ruins. Pinky quickly stands up and looks down trying to find any signs of survivors, especially Puri. Pinky finds no survivor. She then dusts herself off, and begins searching for the ribbon Puri gave her. Pinky desperately trying to find the ribbon, she finds it in the edge of the cloud. Pinky grabs it slowly and she holds on to it tightly. She takes the ribbon and ties it on to her hair. She then pulls out one strand from her hair and drops it down from the sky. Pinky watches it go down to Earth. Pinky then approaches the front gate of the sky city and looks back for her very last time. Pinky will always remember the last words of Papuri. "Thank you…" She walks further into the gate and tells many of the civilians about Puri. The girl who sacrificed herself to save a friend.


End file.
